Valor Form
is a Drive Form which appears in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. It uses Goofy, and consumes three of Sora's Drive Bars. It represents Sora's strengthYen Sid's mirror: "An image of you utilizing your strength to its fullest flows into your mind.", and is obtained along with Sora's new clothes at Mysterious Tower. Mechanics Valor Form is activated via the Drive command, and requires Goofy to use. To use this form you need to have three drive gauges. It drastically increases Sora's strength, as well as increasing his running and jumping ability, while also increasing his ground combo attack by one. In Valor Form, Sora attacks are executed with two Keyblades. When he receives this Form from Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather he also receives the Star Seeker Keychain as the default second Keyblade. *'Growth Ability' Valor Form's Growth ability is High Jump, which increases Sora's jumping height by a maximum of 320%. It can be used in many ways to broaden Sora’s air combos and causes aerial battles to become swifter, in addition to making evading enemy attacks simpler. As well as making plat-forming easier, High Jump can be used to reach chests that are unreachable at first play through of the main story. *'Form Level' Valor Form gains one experience point for every attack dealt to an enemy. Reaction Commands in Valor Form also count towards experience, but the shockwave from the transformation does not count. The enemy's type (Nobody, Heartless) does not matter. Appearance This form turns Sora's clothes into a red and black color scheme with a fleur-de-lis on each sleeve and pant leg. In this form, Sora wields two Keyblades, and is also very dexterous, sometimes even spinning the Keyblade on a single finger during a combo. No matter what world Sora is in, Sora's hands glow light red and flicker with red electricity. When Sora runs in Valor Form, flakes of red energy fly off of his hands in a streak. ;Costume changes *'Timeless River:' Sora's health icon becomes red in tint. *'Halloween Town:' Sora's mask turns into a devil-mask, slightly reminiscent of a Bomb from the Final Fantasy series. The mask also appears to be decorated by a stylized fleur-de-lis. *'Christmas Town:' A red fleur-de-lis appears on Sora's santa hat and on the back of his shirt. *'Space Paranoids:' Sora's circuit lines turn red, similar to those of Sark. File:Sprite Sora N Valor.png|Valor Form's sprite. File:Sprite Sora HT Valor.png|Vampire Sora's sprite in Valor Form. File:Sprite Sora CT Valor.png|Santa Sora's sprite in Valor Form. File:Sprite Sora SP Valor.png|Data Sora's sprite in Valor Form. File:Sprite Sora TR Valor.png|Retro Sora's sprite in Valor Form. File:Valor Form Orb.png|Valor Form as an item. File:Sora HT Valor.png|Vampire Sora in Valor Form. File:Sora CT Valor.png|Santa Sora in Valor Form. File:Sora SP Valor.png|Data Sora in Valor Form. Abilities Other appearances ''Dead Fantasy In ''Dead Fantasy, Kairi also uses Valor Form; Kairi's clothes become similar to Sora's clothes in Valor Form. She also receives the ability to wield two Keyblades; the Oathkeeper & Oblivion. Notes and References fr:Forme Vaillance es:Valor Forma Category:Drive Forms